The present invention relates generally to scooters and, more particularly, to a holder for scooter handlebars and a method of using same.
Scooters have long been popular children's toys. A variety of folding scooter designs exist and offer convenient carrying, storing and shipping. Most folding scooter designs feature a steering column that is pivotally attached at its bottom end to the deck of the scooter. As a result, the steering column may be folded towards the scooter deck to provide a compact profile.
The prior art also includes folding scooters where the handlebars of the scooter may be folded and/or detached to further reduce the folded dimensions of the scooter. Examples of such scooters may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,270,095 to Chang and 6,481,729 to Herman et al. Both the Chang '095 patent and the Herman et al. '729 patent illustrate a scooter featuring a generally vertical steering column having a generally horizontal top tube positioned on the top end of the steering column. Each patent also illustrates a pair of handlebars with each having a top tube engagement portion sized to fit one each within one of the open ends of the top tube. The Chang '095 patent illustrates spring pins provided for each of the handlebar top tube engagement portions and corresponding holes formed in the top tube. The spring pins engage the top tube holes to secure the handlebars in a use configuration. A pair of C-shaped clamps are mounted on each of the steering columns of the scooters of the Chang '095 and Herman et al. '729 patents and receive the handlebars when they are removed from the top tube open ends. Both the scooters of the Chang '095 and Herman et al. '729 patents feature a cord that runs though the top tube and is attached to the end cap of each handlebar so that the handlebars may not be completely detached from the scooters and lost.
A disadvantage of the scooters of the Chang '095 and Herman et al. '729 patents, however, is that there is no mechanism for attaching the handlebars to the C-shaped clamps of each scooter. As a result, the handlebars may fall or be unintentionally knocked out of the C-shaped clamps. A further disadvantage of these scooters is that when the handlebars are being stored in the C-shaped clamps, large portions of their cords are exposed. These exposed cord portions may be snagged or caught on something as the scooter is carried, which could cause one or both handlebars to become detached from the C-shaped clamps and/or the scooter to be yanked out of the user's hands.
A need therefore exists for a scooter handlebar holder that securely holds the handlebars in a compact and stored configuration and that minimizes exposure of the associated handlebar cord to prevent snagging of the cord.